1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to loading a re-directed web resource on a web browser of a client device in a communications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems have developed through various generations, including a first-generation analog wireless phone service (1G), a second-generation (2G) digital wireless phone service (including interim 2.5G and 2.75G networks) and a third-generation (3G) high speed data, Internet-capable wireless service. There are presently many different types of wireless communication systems in use, including Cellular and Personal Communications Service (PCS) systems. Examples of known cellular systems include the cellular Analog Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS), and digital cellular systems based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), the Global System for Mobile access (GSM) variation of TDMA, and newer hybrid digital communication systems using both TDMA and CDMA technologies.
It is typical for client devices (e.g., mobile devices such as cell phones) that use the above-noted communication systems or other types of access networks (e.g., WiFi, etc.) to execute web browsing applications that load web pages from one or more web servers via the Internet. An initial loading of a web page will typically require processing at a given client device as well as the web server providing the web page before the web page can be loaded on the given client device (e.g., DNS resolution, web-page redirection, etc.). In the case of web-page redirection, the given client device will typically request an initial web page from the web server, receive a re-direct command from the web-server, and then subsequently request another web page based on the re-direct command. This web page redirection procedure delays the loading of the web page, and also consumes additional resources because two separate requests are issued for the web page (i.e., the initial request and then the re-direct request).